Slayer Scorned
by Cappsy
Summary: Did anyone truly think that they could do that and not have anything happen? It's Sunnydale when something happens it almost always leads to apocalypse. How could they forget that?
1. Chapter 1

This just popped into my head. Sorry to those who view Buffy as perfect, but we all have flaws.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Revised

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Buffy was fuming. Yes at first she was upset and in shock, but now she was completely pissed. They dare kick her out. She had died for them multiple times. She had taken shit from them all for years. She helped them when they went through problems. She dealt with Willow when she went all dark. She helped Xander when he left Anya at the altar. She brought the potentials here to keep them safe. She had put up with the shit Faith pulled more often than not and they kicked her out. She was done. She was not going to be walked all over and then thrown out when they didn't want something. She continued to walk having no clue where she was going. She would know when she got there.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X

"Did you guys find B?"

"No the tracking spell didn't work." Just then Spike walked in.

"Where's Buffy?"

"She's not here," Faith answered

"When will she be back?"

"We kicked her out."

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You bloody kicked her out after all she did for you."

"She was losing it. She wasn't her fucking self."

"Do you think at all?"

"Excuse me? I'm not Buffy, I will stake you."

All of a sudden the doors fly open, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO FAITH THIS TIME?" Cordelia comes in followed closely by Angel, Wes, Gunn, and Fred.

Angel sees Faith, "Oh Faith… wait where's Buffy? Shit, don't tell me she's the… Fuck."

"They bloody kicked her out mate."

Angel shook his head, "That would explain it."

"Explain what?" Giles asked.

"We have received reports of one of the chosen two going rogue."

"We kicked her out. She didn't run off or anything. Doesn't going rogue imply she chose to run off?" Anya asked.

Wes shook his head and looked at Angel. Angel said, "Cordy, Fred, and Gunn go see if you can find her, but don't approach her. She's not herself right now. Spike do you know where she might be?" "He nodded, "Okay go with them please." They nodded and left, not before Cordelia sent them all a death glare though.

Wes looked at Faith, "Were you actually kicked out when you went rogue?"

Faith ignored the question and looked at Angel. "Soul boy, what's going on?"

"Well first off there are reports that one of the chosen two has joined forces with the First." The entire room went silent. They stared at him.

Willow started to talk, "Buffy wouldn't. I mean she's pure goodness and all that. I mean I've known her for years, Buffy wouldn't just-"

Wes cut her off, "Actually Willow she would. I was doing some research on the slayer when I had some free time. I was reading over old diaries and reports of previous slayers.

I found a report made by the men who first created the slayer. They said that there was one major flaw in the slayer design. They were infused with demon so that they had more strength. That said when a slayer is scorned by those they trust most they tend to give in to the evil that comes with the part of them that is demon. That is why Faith went to the mayor. That is also why we're fairly certain the reports about Buffy joining the first are true as well."

Giles looked at Wesley, "Are you certain?"

"Yes quite."

Giles started to wipe his glasses. "What do we do now?"

"You will do nothing. We will find her and then bring her back to LA with us. You've done enough damage."

"We've done enough damage soul boy?"

"Yes Faith you have. You of all people should understand. You went through the same thing. Why do you think Cordy came in yelling about what they did to you? We thought they betrayed you again." Angel and Wes then started talking in hushed tones and started making phone calls.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

They had gone to the vineyard since that was where the information Spike had received said that was where they would be. The information was right. They watched as the First talked to Buffy in the form of her first watcher, "Why don't you go and sharpen your weapons and practice with the scythe." Buffy nodded and walked off. Caleb walked up to the First, "Why not just kill her?"

"No need. She isn't coming after me and the scythe can't be used for my demise. Plus she will be extremely useful. She is more than able to kill the potentials, the witch and the other slayer. If I fuel her anger and have her train continuously she will be unstoppable. I will be able to become corporeal." The group looked at each other and nodded before quietly sneaking away. They slowly made their way back to slayer central digesting what they had just seen.

They walked inside and Wes looked at them, "Did you find her?"

"Yeah she's on his side all right."

Angel was on the phone and had heard. He grimaced and focused on his phone conversation again. A minute later he hung up the phone a minute later and looked at the group. "It's worse than that. It's worse than we possibly could have ever seen."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE

Revised

X~X~X~X~X~X

"What do you mean worse than we could have possibly could have ever seen?" Xander asked with disdain. He still was not fond of the ensouled vampire.

"That was one of my lawyers. They just found a prophecy."

"Hate to break it to you soul boy we see those a lot."

Angel glared at Faith. "This one, states that the one meant to stop the apocalypse may very well end up being the one to cause it." The room went silent and he continued. "It said that the Chosen One once scorned will join the First evil. With her help he will become corporeal and wreak havoc on the world. She will become his wife and together they will give birth to the worst evil the world has ever seen."

"Oh my goddess," Willow said.

Cordelia looked at them all, "What hasn't Buffy done for you? She houses you, keeps you as safe as she can, let's you hurt her, dies for you and you kick her out."

"Cord-"

"No Faith I want nothing to do with you right now." Cordelia walked out of the living room and Fred followed.

"When is this all supposed to happen?"

"Well it starts tonight."

"How?" Angel was going to answer, but the door flies open with a very pissed off Buffy standing in it. She is holding the scythe. Her eyes were pure black. There was no green left.

"I decided this is my house and you're all trespassing. I don't deal well with trespassers."

"Hey, B look I know you're upset, but let's not get carried away he-" Faith was cut off when she had to dodge a flying stake.

"I don't want to hear it Miss I can take anything I want."

"Buffy, it's me you know your-"

"My supposed best friend? The one who drops me like I'm a frog the moment she gets a new Fuck toy?"

"Hey Don-"

"Shut up Fuck toy." She tossed a stake and Kennedy couldn't dodge it fast enough. It hit her and pierced her arm. She screamed out in pain. "Anyone else want to try me? So who wants to die first? The fake sister, the shitty watcher, the 'dark' slayer, the quote on quote best friends? Or should I let you all watch as you fail miserably to save the little shits who take my hospitality and give me no respect?"

"Well I'm not in the mood to take the time to plan this out so I guess I'll just let go and see who's left when I'm done." With that Buffy started to throw stakes and daggers at a rapid pace. She flew around with the scythe in hands and aimed at the first person in reach. Luckily for everyone it was Angel. He managed to grab Buffy and the scythe.

"Cordy! Fred! Any day now!" Angel was losing his grip but luckily Fred and Cordelia made it out of the kitchen. They ran towards Buffy and Angel. As they were running they each pulled out a syringe. As soon as they reached them Cordelia jabbed one into Buffy's neck while Fred jabbed the other into her thigh. The effects were almost immediate. Buffy was immediately rendered unconscious and fell into Fred and Cordelia. Angel threw the scythe to the floor and scooped her up.

Everyone who wasn't part of the AI team was either injured or helping the injured. Willow went to take a step towards Angel and Buffy once she was sure that Kennedy was okay. Angel took a step back. "Stop right there."

"What did you do to her? Where are you taking her?" Willow seemed near tears. She wasn't ready to lose her best friend after losing her soul mate.

"She'll be fine we just sedated her. We had to use ketamine because it's stronger and slayers burn off normal anesthetics. We also gave her something that is supposed to flush whatever the first probably gave her from her system." He turned away.

"Wait, where are you taking her? We need her." At that point anyone could hear the desperation in Willow's voice.

"We're bringing her back to LA with us. Also you don't need her. You told her that much. You have Faith. Just don't be stupid and kick her out."

"What about what's best for Buffy?" Xander called out.

"What's best for her is to get away from here and all the heart break and betrayal that led her into the First's clutches to begin with. "

"Will we be able to visit?" Dawn asked looking at her sister.

"I think for now it would be best if you didn't have any contact with her at all. If or when she is herself again we don't want to set her off again." He walked out followed by his whole group.

Spike stayed behind only because he wanted to make sure to end the First so the prophecy about Buffy wouldn't come true.

Faith picked up the Scythe. "Holy shit, this thing definitely gives me an adrenaline high. We're so fuckin' lucky Fang was here cuz B easily could have turned us into stew beef. Let's go figure out how to kill the First everyone."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either show. I'm just not that cool

MASS CHANGES FROM ORIGINAL VERSION POSTED

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Fred was standing in the doorway looking at Buffy. It was decided that she would stay at Cordelia's apartment for the time being and Fred would stay with them. She was getting ready to go in and check on Buffy. Angel had been right to assume that the First had Buffy taking something. Her body, with the help of the medicine Cordelia injected into her neck, was fighting it. Buffy had a fever that easily would have killed her had she not been the slayer. Fred walked in and sat on the edge of the bed as she saw Buffy start to shake. She grabbed the cloth from the tub of water on the night stand and gently wiped Buffy's face. She got up and walked over to the mini fridge turned freezer and pulled out some ice packs. She laid them all around Buffy's body. After she did that she went back to the living room where Cordelia was sitting.

"How is she?"

"Fever hasn't died down yet but that's the worst of it at the moment."

"How are you Fred?"

"I'm fine not sick at all."

"That's not what I meant. You've barely slept since we got back three days ago. Besides don't forget who you told about your little crush. It must be killing you to see her this way."

Fred sighed, "It isn't easy. I mean I know I don't know her half as well as you, but what we saw when we were in Sunnydale didn't seem like her. I want her to be able to be herself."

"It definitely wasn't her. They had to have destroyed her. The Buffy I knew would have never let them kick her out."

XXXXX

Two days later found Fred and Cordelia in the living room again. "Her fever broke last night."

"That's great news." They heard a sound and looked up. "Hey Buffy, you shouldn't be up right now. Your body's still weak. Here come sit down." Cordelia got up and led Buffy over to the couch. Fred immediately went into doctor mode checking Buffy out to make sure everything was as it should be.

"Cordy? What happened? Why am I here? Last thing I remember is getting kicked out of my house." Cordelia told Buffy what had happened. Buffy started sobbing. She couldn't believe that she did that to her friends and family. Fred awkwardly started to rub her back not entirely sure what to do. Buffy immediately curled into her and held onto her shirt tightly as she cried into her shoulder. Fred just continued to rub her back.

After she calmed down a little bit she turned her head so she was looking at Cordelia but managed to keep it on Fred's shoulder. "What am I going to do now? I mean I obviously can't go back but I have nowhere else."

Cordelia sat on the couch next to Buffy and gently placed a hand on her leg. "We were hoping you would stay here in LA. Angel is in charge of Wolfram and Hart now so you can have a job there. Also help with diminishing the demon population will always be welcome."

"Really? I mean you want me here? After everything that I did?"

"You didn't do anything. They betrayed you causing some prophecy to go into effect. Then the first manipulated you. You didn't do anything wrong." The steel in Fred's voice left no room for question.

XXXXX

A few weeks later found Buffy completely settled in. She started working at Wolfram and Hart with everyone. Buffy was working as head of security for the law firms. She knew all the ins and outs of the place. A week or so after she finally stopped blaming herself Fred went to her seeking a relationship and Buffy eagerly accepted. It turned out that Fred seemed to be exactly what she needed. She was caring, calm, smart, a little quirky, and a complete beast in the privacy of their apartment. Even though they were a new couple they were more than ready to take that step. They actually bought a penthouse apartment near Wolfram and Hart.

Buffy decided to surprise her girlfriend with lunch. "Hey Fred," Fred smiled as she saw her girlfriend walk into the lab.

She decided to meet her half way, "Hey baby. What are you up too?" She gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips.

"Today's really nice so I figured if you could spare an hour or two we might be able to have a small picnic." Buffy grinned at the look of surprise that passed Fred's face. Fred immediately pulled her lab coat off and pulled Buffy to the door.

Angel stood on the upper floor grinning as he watched them leave. He was so happy for Buffy. She was finally able to find someone she could truly be happy with. Angel wasn't able to go there quite yet with Cordelia but he was working on it. He was so proud of Buffy's ability to let go of the past and move on. So much had been lifted off her shoulders. She was truly herself again.

Angel's pondering was interrupted by one of the secretaries. "Sir, there's someone who wants to meet with you. They refused to leave without seeing you so I put them in your office." Angel nodded and followed behind the secretary.

"What can I d-" Angel growled. They had some nerve to show up there.

X~X~X~X~X~X


End file.
